Foolish Tasty Swim
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Maya is looking forward to visiting the chocolate spa opening up near her village. Perhaps too much... Maya x Franziska


Franziska, Maya and any other characters mentioned in this fanfiction are the creative property of Capcom. This poem was written with non-profit intensions and just for fun.

* * *

  
Title: Foolish Tasty Swim  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Maya/Franziska

* * *

Just the thought of food excited Maya Fey. But she was more excited about what she was going to: bath in chocolate. A new spa had opened up near her village which offered chocolate baths. She had booked an evening at the spa to relax. She deserved it; being a the master was not an easy task, on top was being Pearl's legal guardian. Yes, you get the picture now. The young woman of twenty needed a rest.

One thing was on her mind right now: the tasty wash in store for her. Instead of buying the regular burgers, Maya bought a lilac bikini with crimson flowers swirled around the fabric. She bathed at six this morning and was ready to head back off to the spa.

Another thing that was on her mind was Phoenix. He lost his job as being a lawyer and was now had his own daughter. She hadn't helped him as much as she would like to. If she could find some free time, she'd pop by his office to say hello. Phoenix looked like a mess the last time she saw him. But his daughter, Trucy was so adorable and she knew Phoenix would get back to his old self. Personally, she didn't like Phoenix's new friend – Kristoph Gavin – another defense attorney and the only one who stood up for him from what she heard. Something about him just seemed a bit... fake. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let that stop Phoenix being friends with him; as long as he was happy. He deserves to be happy.

Perhaps she should have invited Phoenix. Maybe next time, thought Maya. If the spa was brilliant, she'll drag him to the spa whether he liked it or not.

The journey to the spa by foot was better than she thought it would be. The hills were nowhere as steep as she thought it would be. The receptionist seemed very please to her and she managed to get in for a cheaper price for being the Master Of Kurian. Maya scurried into the changing rooms, and to the nearest locker she stripped down to her bikini. Her heart raced and her blood bumped; it was just as exciting as seeing a new Steel Samurai movie. Placing her acolyte costume in a locker, she followed the cocoa fragrance into a large room with three large chocolate baths in it. The left one was white, the right one was brown, and the middle was close to black.

For each pool there were two fondant fountains, apart from the the middle one which had just the one - that was the one that took her fancy the most. The other two pools were full and there was only one person in the middle pool. The person in the middle pool looked familiar. She wore an aqua bikini to match her shiny hair. She seemed a little lonely without the whip. It was Franziska Von Karma, a prosecutor from Germany.

"Hello Franziska!" Maya waved, jumped in and swam towards Franziska.

"Evening Maya Fey," said Franziska.

"The spa's amazing, right?" Maya exclaimed. She stood besides Franziska and saw the queazy look in her eyes. "Hey you look a bit queazy, are you okay?" A spoon splashed out of the chocolate and into Maya's mouth.

"I'm fine," Franziska replied, "I just didn't expect to see you here." Franziska was lying, she had to be lying. Everyone knew that Maya loved her food and could never say no to a chocolate bath. "What are doing with the spoon?" Franziska asked with added disdain.

"Eating," Maya responded with a grin. "It's delicious."

"You fool," Franziska muttered, floating on her back. Meanwhile Maya swam and licked the pool, taking Franziska's words like a gentle compliment.

"So what brings you here Franzy?" Maya asked, splashing her way back to her. Franziska sunk from the short sharp shocks from the splash, but bounced back up. "You must like chocolate," Maya confirmed, "me too. I love chocolate too."

"Not exactly for that reason," Franziska replied. "Work's stressful, I need to relax and I'm getting foolish zits on my cheek."

"No you haven't," Maya objected. Franziska's skin was flawless compared to Maya's skin.

"Are you blind Maya Fey?" Franziska snapped. "IT'S RIGHT HERE!" Franziska's fingernails pointed in the middle of her left cheek.

"Nothing to worry about," Maya responded. "I get them all the time. And you're pretty anyway."

"Thank you for the compliment Maya Fey," Franziska said.

"You're welcome."

Maya splashed the chocolate on Franziska's cheek. She thought Franziska could do with a little bit more sweetness to her life. Maya watched her glare as the prosecutor's fist dived into the pool. There was no stopping Maya trying to get Franziska in the mood.

"You okay Franziska?" asked Maya.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine you fool."

"You say fool a lot."

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying," Maya smiled and swam closer to Franziska. "It's actually really cute you know." Maya winked as her tongue reached for Franziska's cheek. Franziska bounced back and landed against the rim of the pool. "I think you need to relax more," Maya said laughing away.

"You fool," Franziska snapped. "Why did you lick me for."

"Because you're yummy."

"What kind of a foolish response to a foolish action. Maya Fey you are a foolishly foolish fool who should be foolishly locked up in the foolish world for foolish..."

Maya interrupted her with a kiss. Franziska gasped and remained silent and Maya continued to lick and kiss away the chocolate droplets from her face. "All done," giggled Maya as she petted Franziska on the cheek. "How did that feel?"

"That was foolishly... enjoyable."


End file.
